What Do You Mean Titans?
by Vickironica
Summary: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin all go on an expedition by themselves. They never expected to find A FOURTH WALL though. They explore it and find some more "humans" there and have to explain what the "walls" are. And the countries have to explain what the world is by giving tours or something. I do not own Hetalia or Attack On Titan.
1. Chapter 1

Hi dudes! Okay so this is an Attack On Titan and Hetalia crossover as you probably know. My friend, Renae, and I really liked doing that one shot together earlier so we decided to do this. She was the Attack On Titan people and I was all the Hetalia people. This was a mess and I had to edit it A LOT. But if we ever get bored we can always update the next chapter.

So I hope you know your Hetalia characters well because it's mostly from the AoT point of view and they don't know any names so. If you can't figure out who says what and need help please let me know and I will change it.

All the characters that talked were: America, Canada (he didn't talk but was mentioned), China, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, and Prussia I think. Tell me if I missed anybody.

Okay enjoy and please review! Hope I did a good enough job editing... It was horrible at the beginning.

* * *

Eren sighed. Levi, I'm bored. Ever since Annie was turned into a gem, there haven't been as many titan attacks.

"Well, what am I supposed to do about that, brat." Levi replied.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go out on an expedition." Eren wasn't any closer to finding out what was in his basement.

Levi glared at him. "You realize that's against the rules, don't you?"

Eren looked away, "Maybe you can ask Erwin and get special permission."

"Alright, fine. But this isn't for you, got it?" Levi stopped glaring.

"Got it, thanks." Eren said.

. . . . .

They got permission to go but only took 6 people since they weren't on a real mission. Levi, Hanji, Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and Erwin. After riding past the outer wall, killing every titan in sight, which surprisingly wasn't that many. They rode a little farther than usual, and somehow came across something new. A fourth wall.

"Whoa! There's another wall?!" Hanji was amazed.

Levi didn't act surprised, even though he was. "What does it look like you idiot?"

"Do you think we should go over it?" Eren asked.

"What if there are more titans?" Armin replied.

They argued for a while about what they should do and then finally decided that they should just stand on top of it and look into the distance to see what's going on and what's there. If they liked what they saw they would explore into the new world a little.

Once there, they saw fields of green with mountains in the distance. And no titans whatsoever.

Armin loved the beautiful view. "It-It's like a paradise!"

Mikasa mumbled, "I wonder what happened to it. . ."

"Hey, look over there! There's a town!" Eren pointed to a stone building half hiding behind a mountain.

"You're right!" Hanji started bouncing up and down. "Can we go explore it?!"

Erwin sighed. "I have a feeling we can't stop you."

"Yay! Let's go!" Hanji rode off.

They headed over to the town, which was actually just one very big building. It looked like an old castle.

"Why is there a lone building in the middle of nowhere?" Armin asked.

Eren replied, "I don't know. . . should we go inside?"

Mikasa started to walk in at the same time they heard a voice in the castle. "I'm the hero!" was what was said.

"Oi, Mikasa!" Eren stopped her from going in for a second.

"What was that?" Levi examined the place.

"Sounded like armadillo. . . What is that?" Erwin didn't know what an armadillo was, and neither did anybody else.

Someone else yelled "Shut up already!" somewhere in the building.

Eren pointed out, "There's more than one of them!"

Mikasa was done waiting and walked in. Levi started following her inside. They thought the door was locked, so they kicked it open, just to realize it was already unlocked. The rest of them start to follow them cautiously. Nobody was at the entrance, but the noises were getting louder.

Now a third person started yelling. "Everybody shut up! We are here for a conference, not to fight for zhe seventh time today!"

Armin didn't understand too much of that. "Conference? What exactly is going on here?"

Eren didn't wait. "Let's find out."

Mikasa kicked down another door in response.

Eren was disappointed. "It's just a bathroom. . ."

Levi sighed and used his ears to find the right door. He heard MORE yelling. "DUDE I'M TOTALLY HEARING VOICES! THEY JUST KNOCKED DOWN A DOOR! OH GOD, NOW TWO OF THEM!"

Levi leads the way while the rest of them follow in caution, wondering what they're going to run into.

"Yes, because the people probably trying to rob this place are idiots. One, they should have left when they heard voices. Two, there's no treasure here." Another voice said. It sounded like the one who yelled shut up earlier.

Levi finally found the right door. Erwin knocked it down this time and started asking questions.

"Who are all you people and why aren't you in the wall?!"

"Who are these guys, aru?" A man with a ponytail said.

Another guy with a weird curl yelled out, "Do you guys want some pasta~?!"

"Vhat do you mean, vall?" A guy who looked like Erwin asked.

"Walls? I'm a free country, dude!" The guy who keeps yelling yelled, AGAIN.

"Do you know it's rude to walk in one someone and ask questions?" One guy drank some kind of liquid.

Eren was confused. "What do you mean, what do you mean? The giant wall surrounding our city!"

"Zhere are no walls like that in Germany as far as I know. And I vould know."

"These people are obviousry not from here." A black haired man said with a weird accent.

Erwin explained to them. "We just left the only surviving humans back inside the walls a few miles back."

The annoying loud guy was enjoying this quite a big and was laughing at everything.

Armin tried to think. "I'm sure there's an explanation.

Hanji ran around the room excitedly looking at everyone and thing because all of this was new to her. She could even see Canada.

"VEEEEEEEESSSSST! The awesome me is here!" A white haired guy knocked over Levi and Eren to get to the blond guy.

Levi was pissed off and tried to attack but thought better. He asked, "What the heck is a Germany?" that the guy who looked like Erwin had mentioned earlier.

Hanji turned her head to see who the new voice belonged to while her eyes were wide.

"First of all, why don't we all sit down and talk like normal people." The guy who was drinking something said.

Now a guy with bouncy hair and a fashion sense said, "Excellent idea, Angleterre."

Eren asked, "Angleterre?"

"Why should we trust you? Why should we do what you say?" Levi didn't trust them.

Erwin told him. " Calm down Levi, we can be civilized."

The drink guy replied with, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because you just broke into our meeting tearing down the doors and destroying the bloody place!"

The loud annoying dude yelled, "Great idea, Iggy!" and he started breaking the walls too.

Armin started to apologize. "We're very sorry about that. We believed that there was no one outside of our walls. We weren't expecting this place to have people."

"It doesn't. . ." England mumbled to himself. Nobody heard him.

Everybody sat down, including Levi and Alfred.

"Vhat valls?" The albino didn't know what the walls were either.

"First off, vhy don't you tell us about zhese "valls" you keep talking about.

Erwin started off. "Before we explain, do you at least know about the titans?"


	2. Note

Hello my people! It is I, Vickironica, your friendly writer who never updates :D!

Yeah so fun story I made this story like two years ago, and at that time I was really close friends with somebody else. I believe I said in the first chapter that this was basically a roleplay I converted into a story..

Anyways, I'm not friends with this person anymore, so I will not update this probably ever again because I'm not super into Attack on Titan. I've seen it, but yeah.

SO.

I'm giving anybody who wants to permission to write the rest of the book, or rewrite it all, or whatever. Do whatever you want with the idea!

But.

If you do make a new book based off this one, please credit me. Even if I didn't write the new version, this was still my idea and I'd appreciate it.

And and

you should also give me a link and I'll link it in a new chapter or something. We can help each other out! :D

Anyways that's all I wanted to say. Unless you want me to be the hetalia part of a roleplay with it? Nah, everybody else on this website probably have friends. And actual ideas to incorporate this plot into.

So, with that said, I'll see you whenever you accidentally click on a link to one of my books or PM me because I have no friends and would be glad to have a friend other than emo froind (my best friend irl).


End file.
